Edge computing allows cloud computing resources to be located near the outer periphery, or edge. of the network. For example, for a cellular wireless telecommunications network, cloud computing resources may be deployed in base stations or cell aggregation sites of the network. Edge computing, among its various benefits, reduces network congestion and allows a more rapid response to events occurring at the edge of the network.